Total Preston Drama
by prestoncampbell2001
Summary: 30 players, including Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Stocking Anarchy, Shantae, Star Butterfly, Robyn, Van, Deadpool and Even you, and many more like from total drama will face each other on a show hosted by Preston Campbell, to win 1'000'000 dollars. The others will win the money of they placement in the game. This is Total Preston Island, but with twists not done it Total Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Heres the cast.**

* * *

The Boys

* * *

Bluey (OC)

Indigo (OC)

Kevin (OC)

Branden (OC)

Danny (OC)

Junior (The Ridonculous Race)

Randy (Survivor)

Van (Hell's Kitchen)

Chet (Ridonculous Race)

Spud (Ridonculous Race)

Cody (Total Drama)

Johnny (Hell's Kitchen)

Coach (Survivor)

Deadpool

* * *

Girls

* * *

Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.)

Sailor Moon/Usagi (Sailor Moon)

Sailor Venus/Minako (Sailor Moon)

Sailor Mercury/Ami (Sailor Moon)

Shantae

Pinkie Pie (Equestria girls)

Wolfy (WolfyChu)

Doopie (Planet Dolan)

Jessica Peet (Survivor)

Gonzalez (Survivor)

Robyn (Hell's Kitchen)

Samantha (Total Drama)

Gwen (Total Drama)

Star Butterfly (Star vs the forces of evil)

* * *

Both Genders

* * *

You/The Viewer, like from Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, ect.

The Delightful Children From Down the Lane.

See you in day 1.


	2. Intro

(Theme Song) **Like I said, it's very like Total Drama. But instead in a huge mansion the full theme song.**

Pictures of the players flash on screen one by one.

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine_**

The camera pans through the front door of the mansion.

 ** _You_ _guys are on my mind._**

It heads to the dining room.

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_**

It then shows Randy drawing X's on each of his papers with pictures of his teammates. While Pinkie Pie was secretly watching from behind.

 ** _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

Doopie cupped her hands on Bluey's cheeks as he blushed hard as they were both sitting on the other side of the dinning room table.

 ** _I wanna be famous._**

It then pans to the door of the dinning room which showed You, Minako, Usagi, and Ami all talking together until Deadpool popped out of a trash bin and made a jester, which cause You to sigh and put their head on Usagi's chest as she patted their head.

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun,_**

Robyn and Van were arm wrestling in the hot tub

 ** _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_**

Chet is seen practicing kung Fu beside the hot tub. As the Delightful Children from Down the Lane were all watching with their arms crossed.

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

Chet then gets pushed into the hot tub by a goofy Indigo where he splashed both Van and Robyn to their disgust. Coach and Johnny both laugh at the scene.

 ** _I'll get there one day._**

It cuts to the kitchen which Emily is seen kissing both Cody and Jessica on the cheek for them enjoying her cooking.

 ** _Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

Gonzalez is seen giving out a smirk toward Stocking, while she replied with a confused shrug. Branden was just focused on eating.

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

Shantae is seen belly dancing much to the delight most of the crowd watching. While Danny and Gwen were holding hands smiling at each other. With Wolfy

from behind with a hand on both of their shoulders.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Spud is then rocking it out and danced. Kevin popped up and smiled with his fist in the air. Spud lifted him as it turned into night.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Junior and Samantha were then seen glaring at each other as they were in love. Until Star Butterfly pops up to their surprise.

 **(Whistling in tune)**

The whole cast including the host and Emily were singing the final course.

 **See you in Episode 1 Tell me who you think will win, and who you think will be voted off first.**


	3. Episode 1 Why is HE here (Part 1)

The camera turns to a lot of limbos carrying the contestants.

The first limbo was holding You or the viewer, you can tell cause the view was in first person. You was the same age and height as a young kid about 5 to 9. And voice by both a young boy "Jayden Greig" and girl "Kira Gelineau". In this story, You's height is about 4'6'' You is both a boy and a girl.

A girl with long brown hair, circular brown eyes, glasses, a pink shirt, a purple skirt, and lavender boots opens the door for You to get out. She was an inch taller than Preston. "Hi there sweet pea." She told them then kissed their cheek which caused them to go red. The girl led them to the door which was the waiting room.

The room had a big table, a couch, and chairs, paintings, and some sodas and water.

* * *

 **Confessional: You.**

You was sitting on a chair in a blue room. He/she was still red faced.

You: I'm really nervous about this. What if I don't know any of these people? What if I'm bullied really bad and no one is there to help me?

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The second limbo was holding Usagi/Sailor Moon. Voiced by "Stephanie Sheh", aged 15, with her height taller than You at 4'11''.

* * *

 **Confessional: Usagi.**

Usagi: Gee, I sure hope I don't embarrass myself. (Usagi starts to tear up.) MY FRIENDS AREN'T EVEN HERE!

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The same girl that talked to You, opened the door for Usagi. "Usagi darling, come and meet one of your new friends." She said as she took her by the hand. When she entered the room and saw You, she squealed loudly in joy and ran to pick up You in a big tight warm hug. "You-Chan!" She called them. The reason being is that they've been good friends. They helped her defeat Quiz, she let them defeat Hiraganyan. You blushed like crazy and hugged the pig tailed girl back smiling.

* * *

 **Confessional: You and Usagi.**

You was seen wrapped in Usagi's arms on her lap.

Usagi: You don't mind if I call you You-Chan. Do you?

Usagi then started rubbing You's soft yet long hair. The kid nodded, as Usagi kissed their forehead which cause them to faint, and she giggled.

Usagi: Thanks... sweetheart.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The third limbo was holding Bluey. Voiced by Collin Dean. Aged 13 He's an inch shorter than Usagi at 4'10''.

The girl leads him to the house where he is greeted by two friendly faces. "Hi, I'm Bluey Burgeons." He introduced himself. "Hey, you're pretty cute." Usagi really saw how adorable the young man was. He gave both players a firm handshake.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bluey**

Bluey: I've been on Total Preston Island, and it was a blast. I have a feeling this is gonna be a lot of fun too.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

The fourth limbo was holding Usagi/Sailor Moon's great friend Minako/Sailor Venus. Voiced by "Cherami Leigh", aged 15, beating Usagi as the tallest so far at 5'0''.

When Minako entered the house, she and Usagi both squealed and gave each other a tight warm hug, as well as pecks on each others cheeks.

* * *

 **Confessional: Minako.**

Minako: I thought I was the only Sailor Guardian here. Which it's ok to say cause we all live together. But Rei lives alone for some reason.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Minako that glanced over to You and went to give them a hug as well. She doesn't forget Bluey and gives him a handshake. She too was caved into his cuteness.

Bluey pauses for a moment, and see's Mina's hair flow in the wind and her shining smile, he starts to see hearts.

The fifth limbo was holding Bluey's friend Indigo. Voiced by Benjamin Diskin, the oldest so far at 16. And the tallest so far at 6'0''

* * *

 **Confessional: Indigo.**

Indigo: It's great to be back. After what happened last time. I felt like I was totally robbed.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Indigo entered the room, and saw his little buddy waving to him. Bluey immediately walked up to him and gave him a hug.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bluey.**

Bluey: I missed Indi. It was because of Aria that got him kicked out. I should know.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The sixth competitor was the first live action one. Robyn Almodovar. Aged 37, the first adult to come, as well as being 5'6''.

Immediately when she entered the room... "WHOOOOOO." They all looked over, some in surprise, mostly Indigo who felt like he was gonna fate. The woman ran to give Bluey a big hug, some goes with both Usagi and Minako in a double hug. As she picked You up in a tight hug, cause You was the shortest.

* * *

 **Confessional: Robyn.**

Robyn: You-Chan, come here champ.

It cuts to Robyn raising You into her arms, as they giggle.

Robyn: You're like the first ever person with a voice like that HEEEEAY.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The seventh player to join is Johnny McDevitt who was now 31. When he entered, he didn't even bother talking to anyone even when they offered a handshake.

* * *

 **Confessional: Johnny.**

Johnny: I'm not here to make any friends. I'm here to prove to Chef Ramsey that he made the wrong decision sending me home.

Camera man whisper: Psst. This isn't Hell's Kitchen.

Johnny: Ah-

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The eighth player(s) were the Kids Next Door's arch enemy, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, or DCFDTL for short. Voiced by Benjamin Diskin, Dee Bradley Baker, and Cree Summer.

All of the others were in a state of confusion. They all never expected to see five children as one being to compete. But as their name suggests, "unlike the tv series." the Delightful Children were very polite and shook hands with them all.

* * *

 **Confessional: Delightful Children from down the Lane.**

Delightful Children from down the Lane: We have changed quit a lot since we've been away from those kids next door for so long. We have decided to restart and be more kinder children from now own.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The ninth player was Van. "What's going on?" He said in confidence like he did in All Stars. "WHOO!" Most of the others were joyed to see a very active man. "WHOOO" Van's "friend" Robyn did the same thing and ran to give him a hug.

* * *

 **Confessional: Van.**

Van: I'm back on tv baby. After literally being f#cking robbed in All stars. I'm in a whole new reality show. With my girl Robyn.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The tenth player was formal Total Preston island competitor who took 3rd place was Doopie voiced by her creator Doopiedoover, Who was now 25, and is 5'5" who happens to be Bluey's best friend. When her much younger friend, saw her come in, he immediately jumped in excitement and jumped into Doopie's arms in a warm embracing hug. As Doopie kissed his forehead.

* * *

 **Confessional: Doopie.**

Doopie: Hi everyone, how I missed you all. Wait a minute.

Doopie glances to see You-chan talking with Minako and Usagi. Which the gender-neutral child glances back with excitement. They both run to give each other a hug. "Oh you know them?" Bluey questioned not knowing his friend was an ally to the both gendered child. "Of course, I answer their questions.

Doopie: This is gonna be a dream season.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The eleventh player was Shantae. Voiced by Cristina Vee. Measuring at 5'4'' At 16. She was immidently admired by most of the cast because of her appearance and her belly dancing.

* * *

 **Confessional: Shantae.**

Shantae: I'm a half genie hero in Scuttle town. But the scripture said nobody is aloud to show off their powers EVER.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twelfth player was Stocking Anarchy. Voiced by Monicia Rial. Measuring in at 5'7'' Also at age 16. "Hey you guys." She gave out a surprisingly nice introduction as she gave everyone a firm handshake with a happy grin on her face.

* * *

 **Confessional: Stocking.**

Stocking: Look, the ending of my show was fake. I didn't kill Panty. And Corset is REALLY dead for real. I signed up cause I wanted a little time away from Panty. And I hope there's swissrolls. (gets hearts in her eyes). How I savor them so much.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The thirteenth player was Deadpool. Right after he entered the room, You fainted in Usagi's arms. "Well hello. I know right. This is actually a big change to me. I usually love to break the fourth wall. But this time, the fourth wall has turned into an actual person. Like how's it going, how're you doing, where you been buddy?" You-Chan didn't respond. "Oh I see, you don't want to talk cause you CAN'T talk. Such a shame really." Deadpool mocked the viewer, which cause them to get red in anger.

"Hey, leave them alone." Usagi stood up to her "new" best friend. Minako and Doopie joined in. "Yea, You-Chan is actually pretty smart." Minako complimented You-Chan's intelligent which made them feel a little better.

"Yea, and they can too talk." Doopie putted an arm around You-Chan's shoulder. "Oh, you're name is actually You-Chan? And you actually got THREE girlfriends? I'm totally jealous." The youngling got more angry,

* * *

 **Confessional: Deadpool.**

Deadpool: Spoiler alert! I won the game, thanks to my beauty and coolness, I'm already rich. (imaginary money falls from the top.)

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The fourteenth player was Ami/Sailor Mercury. Voiced by Kate Higgins. At age 15 and measuring at 5'2'', the tallest Sailor Scout in the season. Immediantly when enters the room. Usagi, Minako, and You-Chan all squeal and run to a huge tight group hug. "Ami, you're here too?" Minako asked. "Yea, you guys are too, and you too You-Chan?" Ami asked back. "Yes, and we love you so much." Usagi said in excitement.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ami**

Ami: This is such a great surprise. I'm with two of my best sailor scout friends, as well as You-Chan, who was named by Usagi by the way. I'm known as the genius of the Sailor Scouts.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The fifteenth player was Junior. Voiced by Jacob Ewaniuk. With the same height as Usagi at 4'10'' Same age and height as Bluey at 13, but Bluey is barely a third of an inch taller than Junior. His good friends Bluey and Indigo both greeted him with a bro hug. "Great to see you again little buddy." Indigo said. Doopie came over and gave Junior too a kiss on the forehead which cause him to blush slightly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Junior.**

Junior: She... kissed me. But she is an adult, and my dad said I'm not aloud to date adults.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The sixteenth player was Samantha. Voiced by Bryn McAuley. At 5'6'' At age 16.

She was welcomed by some very familiar faces. "Oh my goodness, Bluey, Indi, Junior, Doopie!" She gave her four friends a hug with a smile. "Looking good girl." Robyn, someone she didn't know, gave her a hug as well., which made her smile grow bigger.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sammy.**

Sammy: I had lots of fun on Total Preston Island. I'm sure this is gonna be as fun as that was.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The seventeenth player was Jessica Peet from the current season of Survivor at age 19. The players in the room waved hello. "Hi you guys." Robyn, came over to give her a hug. "Looking great darling." Jessica smiled for her compliment. Indigo quickly stared at the young castaway with hearts coming out of his head.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jessica.**

Jessica: Preston contacted me right after I was voted out. There are plenty of cute cartoon and anime characters her. Such as Bluey. I mean he is SOOOO adorable. I could just eat him up.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The eighteenth player was a brand new one. Branden Middleton. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Measuring in at about 5'5'' and is 16. His hair was yellow, droopy that covers his ears, as well as a cowlick. his eyes were red, he wears a red jacket with a hoodie, light blue long pants, and purple sneakers.

"Who's that?" Bluey asked. "My name's Branden, Branden Middleton. I'm new here, pleased to meet you." Branden introduced himself to the cast and gave them handshakes.

* * *

 **Confessional: Branden.**

Branden: I'm a fan of this show. So I decided to sign up to see what it's like.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The nineteenth player was the oldest player in the game, Randy. At age 59. He did like most of the others did when they entered. He shook their hands.

* * *

 **Confessional: Randy.**

Randy: I've been a castaway on Survivor for Gabon and Heroes vs Villains. Nobody liked me. It was like hell. But this time, no one is gonna stop me.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twentieth player was Gonzalez. Who was 27. Her beauty caught the attention of Indigo, who got hearts in his eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional: Indigo.**

Indigo: (Staring into the sky with a huge smile on his face.) She's absolutely gorgeous. Wait, there's also Jessica. (Facepalms.)

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

 **Confessional: Gonzalez.**

Gonzalez: I can't believe Preston invited me into this show, because he was so mad when I got voted out first. He thought it was totally "Unfair."

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twenty-first player was Spud. Voiced by Carter Hayden. At 5'3'' at age 16. "WHOOOOO. BABY." He was very cheerful despite being without his buddy Rock. He gave most of the men a high five, while the others a huge crushing hug.

* * *

 **Confessional: Spud.**

Spud: It's a bummer that Rock isn't here man. But THIS IS AWESOME WHOOOOOO.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twenty-second player was Gwen. Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. At 5'5⅞" at age 19. She wasn't really happy like the others. But she wasn't like when she arrived in Total Drama Island, she was more down the dumps.

"Hey girlfriend, you're looking great." Robyn comforted the goth girl by giving her a warm hug that made her feel a little better.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gwen.**

Gwen: I'm not mad about being here. I'm glad Chris isn't hosting, but I feel this teen host is a bit too nice. I'm not being mean, I do like him. He is cute, but... I don't know.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twenty-third player was Coach. At age 46. When he saw Randy, his teammate from Heroes vs Villains, they both gave each other a handshake and a little hug.

* * *

 **Confessional: Coach.**

Coach: Heh, I've been on three seasons of Survivor already, this should be a piece of cake.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twenty-fourth player was Wolfy. Voiced by Youtuber WolfyChu herself. Measuring in at about 5'5" aging in at 23.

"Hi everyone." She was a very soft hearted person. When You-Chan saw her, they ran and gave her a hug, she was at first surprised, but later learned that they we're her friend. So she hugged them back with a smile. "You're in love with a wolf girl?" Deadpool asked. "Deadpool!" You-Chan said with their teeth stuck together in anger. "Easy there, just don't listen to him ok?" Wolfy recommended.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wolfy.**

Wolfy: You know, I never thought I was gonna be on an actually reality show. With an actual friend, well a friend to _almost_ everyone here. Wolfy starts to giggle.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twenty-fifth player was yet another new character. His name was Danny Smith. He was average weight with average muscle. He was wearing a purple cowboy hat covering his yellow shaggy hair, which some of it is sticking behind his head. He was wearing a crimson red wrangler shirt with a green scarf around his neck, he had blue jeans, and brown boots. He had purple circular eyes, and even a big mustache. He is voiced by Jeff Geddis. measuring at 6,0'' who is 24.

"Howdy partners." He was clearly from the country side. He gave mostly everyone a hand shake with a big smile on his face.

* * *

 **Confessional: Danny.**

Danny: I've been through a whole lot in the country y'all. I'm a musician, from a band known as the Dark Horses. My favorite song, is "The woman of my heart."

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twenty-sixth player was Pinkie Pie. Voiced by Andrea Libman. At age 14. She was in an instant when coming in, crazy like Deadpool. She gave everyone a huge hug. "Oh my gosh, was Fluttershy just here? Was she? Was she? WAS SHE?" Indigo covered his face with his left hand and shakes. "Great, another goofball." He complained. Branden gave him a glare. "What."

* * *

 **Confessional: Pinkie Pie.**

Pinkie Pie: Hehehehehe. If Flutters been here before. Pinkie Pie can too.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twenty-seventh player was Chet. Voiced by Darren Frost. At 5′8 at age 16. "What's up y'all?" He was clearly excited to be here. He gave many of the players a high five.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chet.**

Chet: This if for you Lorenzo bro.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twenty-eighth player was Cody. Voiced by Peter Oldring. At the height at 5'0'' at age 18. He was greeted by several friends he made on Total Preston Island. "The Cod-ster is back yo." He said in a cool tone, while giving Bluey, Indigo, Doopie, Sammy, and Junior a high five.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody.**

Cody: Heh, there will never be an end to Cody. I mean, who doesn't like a great guy like me? Am I not right?

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The twenty-ninth player, which was the final female, was Star Butterfly. Voiced by Eden Sher. at age 14. "Hey, hey, hey. There's a princess in this show." She said with a big smile on her face giving some of the cast a hug.

* * *

 **Confessional: Star Butterfly.**

Star: Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH! I'm actual on a reality tv show. Hi mom.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Oh please sweetheart." Deadpool said putting his hand under Star's chin making her blush slightly. "You're just saying that cause you're name is _Star_ Butterfly." "How'd you know my name?" She asked.

"Deadpool already knows everything your majesty." You-Chan sarcastically said. "Oh please, you're just a gender neutral kid who is only hear just to make this show interac-." "PLEASE STOP" You-Chan started to get angry for once which made the three Sailor Guardians, Doopie, and some of the others. surprised.

* * *

 **Confessional: Usagi.**

Usagi: I've actually never seen You-Chan so angry before. Well, not of all the times a saw them which were a few.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

 **Confessional: You.**

You: Why? (Facepalms.) WHY is Deadpool on this show? He's doing nothing but making me feel embarrassed. (You starts crying softly.)

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The final player which to everyone's surprised, was first voted out, and child hater military boy. Kevin Hardly. Voiced by Peter Oldring. At age 16, measuring at 5'10''. But this time, he didn't look all mean, he looked like he was in a deep depression. "Oh no, not him." Bluey said in disgrace. He alongside Junior remember him saying he hates children.

"Boys, I'm really sorry I said I hate children." The Total Preston Island cast all thought he was pulling their legs. He knew nobody would forgive him, so he went to get a soda. "Who is he?" Branden obviously never seen the military boy before. "That's the children hater." Indigo replied. "I'M SORRY. OK I'M SO SORRY. I want to make up for all the things I did." Kevin started to cry, and it was NOT fake at all.

Jessica went over to give him a hug which made him feel a little more comforted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Kevin.**

Kevin: (Crying) L-look. I want to apologize for all the inappropriate things I did. After season 1 was over, my military school was shut down, and my parents were both arrested. My foster parents would tell me to set my life straight. I do want to change. REALLY I promise. At least I got to keep my old military outfit.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

And that is part 1 of episode 1. I am so sorry this took so long. I've been busy with many other things. But now I'm back. Here's some questions I would love for you to answer.

1\. Which characters do you like and dislike so far?

2\. Who do you think will win?

3\. Who do you think will be the first person eliminated?

4\. How would you rank the cast so far?

By the way, my 17th birthday is on the 20th this month. Happy Early Halloween folks, and see you on part 2.


	4. Episode 2 Why is HE here (Part 2)

The camera turns back on revealing the teenaged host from Total Preston Island. Preston Campbell, 5'8 feet tall, and handsome as can be. He walked out the door of the big mansion in front of a crowd of people, with his girlfriend Emily waiting for him. The crowd goes wild as he walks in with a big smile on his face, as Emily kisses his cheek.

Preston walks in front of a microphone and starts a big speech. "Hello my friends. Welcome to season 2 of Total Preston, Total... Preston... DRAMA." The crowd cheers once again. "Thank you, thank you. So here's the deal. 30 people, some you knew from last season, and lots of new ones, even ones in real life, have come here to try and win one million dollars. Last time home schooled Ezekiel won the prize, and speaking of him. He's gonna be helping me and Emily this season. Come on out Country boy."

Ezekiel comes out with a bright shiny smile. He was now wearing a blue tuxedo, a black top hat over his beanie, black long sleeved pants, red crystal shoes, and a gold neckless with a big Z. He walked up to his good host friend and they gave each other a hug. "Thanks again for having me as a member of the staff Mr. Campbell." Even Ezekiel's voice has changed, from country accent to a French like accent.

"Take a good look folks, ever since Zeke won last season, he moved out of his farm house and moved to a very luxury mansion. He even got engaged with another formal player, Fluttershy." Zeke nodded in accomplishment.

"Say, Preston Darling" Emily jumped in the conversation. "Sorry to interrupt but what do you say we meet the contestants?" "I was getting to that my dear Emily." Preston replied with a wink. "Like last season, there will be two teams, and everyone on each team will wear a buff. If they get kicked out, they will take their buff off and their adventure ends. We'll start with the white buffs which them team will be known as, "The Clashing Comets!" The crowd goes wild. "I'll be calling the members out from youngest to oldest. You ready to meet them?" The crowd answers with excitement. "Alright, please welcome...

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

The Delightfuls all walked together like their one person to Preston giving him a handshake. David takes their white buff, and puts it around his forehead.

* * *

 **Confessional: Delightful Children.**

Delightful Children: We're actually quite surprised that nobody out there complained about our appearance.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Bluey.

Bluey was very confident knowing he got very far last season. He smiled and waved to his fans, took his buff, and putted it around his forehead.

Pinkie Pie.

She playfully skips toward her team as she grabs her buff and puts it around her waist.

Shantae.

The half genie teen waved to all her fans. Took her buff and putted it around her breasts.

Samantha.

She blows kisses to her fans, gets her buff and wraps it around her breasts.

Stocking Anarchy.

The young angel blew a kiss and went to claim her buff, which she putted around her neck.

Spud.

Spud had his shirt off and ran toward the host to claim his buff which he putted it around his forehead.

Branden.

"Splended, fantastic, amazing." The redundant Branden said, he then putted his buff around his wrist.

Jessica.

The not well known Jessica gave out her best smile and went to get her buff and putted it around her breasts.

Wolfy.

Wolfy was very popular among fans because of her voice and cuteness. The crowd goes wild over her. She blushed as she putted her buff around her waist.

Doopie.

"Hey there!" Doopie was still her season 1 self. She took her buff and putted around her breasts.

Johnny.

Johnny didn't even wave or smile. He just went up, took his buff, and putted it around his neck.

* * *

 **Confessional: Johnny.**

Johnny: I'm not here to make friends or be friendly or any of that [beep]. I'm here to make a million dollars.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Van.

"WOOOOO, YEA BABY. YEA." Preston was very pleased to have someone who has a loud voice, so he clapped. "LET'S DO THIS [beep.]" Van took his buff and putted it around his forehead.

Robyn.

"WHOOAAAAH." Two loud energetic people in the show made the young host even more proud and happy. Robyn took her buff and putted it around her forehead.

and the oldest, Coach."

Coach gave out a smirk and wave to his fans knowing he's one of the most popular character from Survivor. He putted his white buff around his wrist.

"For these blue buffs. This team will be "The Neptune Nebulas!" For this team, please welcome...

You, or as the Sailor Guardians like to call them, You-Chan.

You-Chan shyly walked to the host and stood a big blue circle and took their buff. They decide to put it around their forehead cause that will tell them the best what team they're on.

Dwayne Junior.

Junior waves to the audience and goes to join You-Chan, gets his buff and puts it around his forehead.

Minako known as Sailor Venus.

Minako winks and blows lots of kisses to the audience, takes her buff and puts it around her breasts. She joins Junior and You-Chan, and gives them both a hug, but Bluey who was on the other team quietly gave a sad sigh.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bluey.**

Bluey: Man, I'm sad that Mina is on the opposite team, we would've been great friends together. But, a game's a game I guess.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Ami known as Sailor Mercury.

Ami shyly waves and smiles to the people, takes her buff and puts it around her wrist. She hugs her three teammates.

Usagi known as Sailor Moon.

She happily cheers and skips to her team, she puts her blue buff around her breasts, and gives her team a big hug.

* * *

 **Confessional: Usagi.**

Usagi: YAAAAY. All the Sailor Guardians are on the same team. Thank you Preston. Thank you.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Star-Butterfly.

Star waves out to her fans in excitement. She takes her buff and puts it around her neck.

Indigo.

"WHOO, Indi's back!" Indigo was very excited to be back on the show, he takes his buff and puts it around his neck.

Chet.

Chet playfully beats on his chest knowing he too is pumped up for the season. He puts his buff around his forehead.

 _Surprisingly_ Kevin.

Kevin covered his shameful face, as although he _did_ get a fair number of cheers, he also got quite a number of boos. He takes his buff without saying anything and wraps it around his neck,

Cody.

Cody marched to the others with a big smile, he putted his buff around his forehead.

Gwen.

Gwen actually smiles like she never did before and waved to all her fans. She puts her buff around her breasts. Cody was especially happy when Gwen was on his team.

Danny.

"Howdy Yall." Danny was very social to the public. He putted his buff around his neck.

Gonzales.

She wasn't well known, but she did had some fans out there. She putted her buff around her forehead.

Deadpool.

"Yes. yes I know, just hand me the cash and I'll be on my way." Deadpool said. You-Chan felt sick to their stomach knowing that the person who is known for teasing them all the time is on their team.

And the oldest of them all. Randy.

Randy gave out a thumbs up as he gave Preston a handshake and putted his buff around his forehead.

* * *

 **Confessional: Randy.**

Randy: I'm older than everyone here, even the host. I've been through way tougher things than any of these kids.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Alright, before we go, I want to make a reminder, that you've probablly seen most of these people by now. They are all gonna fight for a chance to win a dream of One Million Dollars" Confetti flies down as the cast claps and cheers.

* * *

 **Confessional: Van**

Van: One million dollars baby. Way better then being a head chef. This young host rocks.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"But, unlike last season, the contestants won't be voting out their respective teammates. I will." The contestant all look at each other at shock and worry.

* * *

 **Confessional: Robyn.**

Robyn: Now he's making it Hell's Kitchen style.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Anyway, I want you all to wish everyone of these contestants the best of luck, cause they are gonna need it." They all went inside the manion

It cuts to the host and the cast to their first task. "Your first challenge is to select one person on each team. So teams, pick your strongest member." Both team huddled together to decide. We'll start with the comets. "Ok, so who's up for it?" Doopie quietly asked. "I'm game, I've been through challenges like this before." Coach volunteered.

* * *

 **Confessional: Coach**

Coach: Little known to these kids, I'm far more experienced, and for more of a strategist. If anyone is good enough to win the million dollars, of course it's me.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Cutting to the Nebulas. "Who's game for it y'all?" Danny asked. "Obviously not Kevin." Indigo instantly added, making Kevin have his head down. "Oh, me, pick me." Usagi volunteered. "Ok, if she wants to do it, I can't so no." Cody replied. "THANKS CODY." Minako and Ami looked at each other in worry.

* * *

 **Confessional: Minako.**

Minako: I LOVE Usagi. Like REALLY LOVE her. But she's very clumsy. I'm sorry, but we're sure to lose because of her.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Ok, so for our first challenge, we have Coach for the Comets, and Usagi for the Nebulas." Preston announced. The two chosen players were standing behind a green line with many hurdles and a red line at the end."All you have to do is jump over all these hurdles, touch that red line, and jump back here, and touch the green line to make your team win. Ready?" Both Coach and Usagi nodded. "Alright BEGIN."

Both teams cheer them on. Surprisingly Usagi was making good progress, Coach was not far behind. However on the 5th hurdle, Coach accidently tripped.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jessica,**

Jessica: Come on Coach, you're way better than that. You've been on Survivor for 3 seasons.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Usagi touched the red line and hopes back. Coach tries his best to catch up, but it was too late. Usagi touched the green line giving the Nebulas the win. The blue team cheer in success, and congratulate Usagi.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ami.**

Ami: I thought Usagi would fail, but surprisingly she was great. I never thought she was like that before. We CAN trust her.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Neptune Nebulas. Well done on winning the first _reward_ challenge. Usagi, have you ever wanted revenge on Rei for teasing you in the past? Indigo, I know for sure you want Aria Blaze to pay for being the reason you got kicked out. Well, your reward is that you're all going for a paintball fight!" Kevin and Danny both cheered in excitement. Go ahead to the limos. I'll take your stuff to the dorms." And with that. The Neptune Nebulas scurried to the waiting limos for their vengeful reward.

* * *

 **Confessional: Usagi.**

Usagi: Oh my gosh. I won for my team. And we get to have some time off. I'm so excited. WHOOOO.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Clashing Comets, I'm sorry but also like Hell's Kitchen style, for losing the challenge, you get a punishment. Outside the mansion is _clearly_ a mess. You guys will have to clean it all up." The white comets all groan and sigh in defeat. "Sorry guys." Coach apologized.

* * *

 **Confessional: Coach.**

Coach: I can't believe this, beaten by a 15 year old clumsy sailor guardian. Seems I underestimated her.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Preston and the Nebulas, who were all dressed up in military outfits just like Kevin, were hiding out behind a big wall. "Ok, here's the plan, Randy, since you're the oldest, you lead the team over there, while you, Sailor Moon, stay with me. Don't ask why." Preston commanded. Randy, being like the team leader led the others on the other side of the wall to wait for Preston's next signal. Preston was whispering something to Usagi.

* * *

 **Confessional: Randy.**

Randy: I've been wanting to do paintball for a long time. These kids don't have any experience.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Indigo crouched down below everyone else and saw Rei, Courtney, and Aria talking to each other in the distance. "Over there" The redhead pointed. "Good eyes Red." Danny complimented. "Hey, I'm red too. Shouldn't I be called red." Deadpool randomly said. "Was I talking to you?" The cowboy asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Danny.**

Danny: The young gender neutral child is right. Deadpool is a pain in the rear.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked at the end of the conversation with the host. "Positive." He replied as he turned back to the others "Alright here's the plan." Randy said like he's the true captain. "Country boy, you do a sneak attack from behind. Goth girl, monkey man, and crazy girl, you three head to one side of those girls."

* * *

 **Confessional: Chet.**

Chet: Monkey man? Really. Just cause I beat on my chest in the start means I'm a gorilla or something?

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"As for the rest of us, we'll be waiting on the other side. Now GO." The nebulas take their positions without being noticed, while Preston and Usagi follow behind.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gonzalez.**

Gonzalez: Randy seems to be making himself a leader. Just cause he's the oldest and has been on Survivor twice. While I never got to experience anything in Survivor.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Indigo climbed up the wall in a "surprise" attack. The blue team and the host start hearing in on the three hotheads. "Why are we even out here anyway?" Rei asked in disgust. "Well, I got a text from Preston Campbell telling us to meet him here." Aria replied taking out her phone. "Ugh, what does he want?" Courtney asked in annoyance. "I want you three to feel the pain you inflicted on these innocent people!" Preston shouted as he jumped from behind giving the signal.

The nebulas all start firing paintballs at the three girls. However Rei ran away. Courtney fell to the ground as Aria too attempted to flee. However, little known to her, her previous victim Indigo was waiting for her, and jumped on her tackling her. "AAAGH. INDIGO. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Aria asked in pain. "For getting my team to kick me out." Indigo replied in anger. "Consider it payback Ms. Blaze."

* * *

 **Confessional: Indigo.**

Indigo: Serves her right. She deserved it big time. I've been waiting for this back when I got eliminated.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

As Rei was running to the exit, the nebulas were right on her tail shooting paintballs at her. She managed to dodge them all but stopped when she saw a crossed-armed Usagi blocking her exit. Rei thought that she formed another team to replace her. "Usagi, what the hell? I can't believe you-" Rei was stopped when to everyone's shock and surprised, Usagi held her hand up, and smacked Rei straight across the face harder then when Rei kicked her butt. Everyone, well besides Deadpool and Preston, were all wide eyed to see what happened.

* * *

 **Confessional: Minako.**

Minako: Usagi? W-Why would you slap your own friend. D-did Preston tell you to do that?

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

 **Confessional: Gwen.**

Gwen: I was froze from what Usagi did to Rei. Maybe Preston _is_ turning into Chris Mclain.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

 **Confessional: Kevin.**

Kevin: My god. Was that why he wanted Rei up here? Was that why he wanted us to do paintball? Was that why he forced Usagi to slap one of her own friends.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Rei was moaning in pain on the floor sobbing, with a big red hand mark on her cheek for where she got slapped. Knowing she got slapped by her "friend", not to mention getting ganged up by the rest of her team with paintballs. They all stood around Rei and Usagi. "U-Usagi, w-w-why would you slap me so hard?" Preston bends down at her. "Sailor Mars. You should be ashamed at yourself. You always picked and bullied on poor Usagi and you never regretted it or even apologized. Considerer this revenge for your actions." He explained. "OK OK I'M SORRY USAGI. I'M SORRY. I ADMIT IT I'M REALLY SORRY. I PROMISE I WON'T PICK ON YOU AGAIN, I SWEAR." Rei literally sobbed louder as she apologized. Usagi started to get a few tears in her eyes as well.

"Rei, I'm so sorry for slapping you. I, I'm a MONSTER!" Usagi went over to give Rei a hug as she wailed loudly along with her. You-Chan, who watched the incident started to sob too like they were a Usagi Jr. "You-Chan, come here and let me hold you too." You-Chan ran over as they putted their head on Usagi's chest and wraps their arms around her crying with Usagi putting a hand on their head.

Preston started to realize he was the one who made Usagi slap Rei. He look at the rest of the team who were all glaring at him, even Kevin was disappointed. "Preston, that was WAY too far." Minako complained rushing toward all three joining the hug. "I agree, Rei might have been a hothead, but she wasn't our enemy or anything." Ami too joined in the hug.

Deadpool jumped in not even caring. "See, I told you that viewer over there had a crush on Sailor Mo-." Deadpool was interrupted by Star. "Deadpool, this isn't funny." She complained.

Preston felt a little guilty seeing both of them crying, that even he shed a tear. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry Rei, I made her slap you cause you were more of a jerk than a hero. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." All 4 formal Sailor Guardians including You-Chan all looked up at the teenager. "Want to join us for dinner?"

"Sure." She replied, Preston gave her an apologetic hug. "Hey guess what Rei?" Usagi jumped in. "I won for my team." Rei was not falling for it. "It's true Rei, you should've seen her. She was amazing." Minako added. Rei slightly smiled while whipping her last tears away. "I actually deserve that slap after all." She commented. The blue team started laughing.

* * *

 **Confessional: Usagi.**

Usagi: I'll be honest, it felt good to give Rei her own medicine. Wait did I sound mean? (Usagi gets a tear in her eye.) I meant I love Rei. I love Minako, I love Ami, I love You-Chan, and I love the rest of my team, as well as that teenaged host. Even though he _was_ manipulative, but only for a minute.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

While the nebulas are heading to dinner with Rei. Back at the comets, things are heating up, especially with Branden. He, Bluey, Wolfy, and Stocking were all working together in lifting carpet. "You know, it's such a shame, so sad, and heart breaking to lose the challenge." Branden commented much to Bluey's confusion

* * *

 **Confessional: Bluey.**

Bluey: I know we just met, but why is Branden speaking like that?

"Never the less, we have to get this place clean, spiffy, and organized. In order to please, impress, and lighten up Preston." Stocking, Wolfy, and the rest of the team all looked at Branden in : Please, impress, and lighten up. They all almost sound the same. Maybe he has a special pattern. Hmmm.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

However, Branden wasn't the only one with problems, take a look at Spud. He was doing nothing but listening to music on his headphones. "What's _he_ doing?" Stocking asked as pointing to the fat boy. "OOOH, is that hip hop music." Pinkie Pie asked hopping. "I LOVE HIP HOP."

* * *

 **Confessional: Branden.**

Branden: They thought _I_ was bad, worse, and weak. But nope, Spud is more of the inactive type of player in my eyes. He's sure to slow us down, hold us up, and cost us big time.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"You know, I would prefer fish, but I guess Sushi is alright." Indigo commented. You-Chan stuck their tongue out in disgust. Usagi and Minako giggle at You-Chan's response.

"Hey Redish-Purple" Kevin called Indigo which caused him to look at him in confusion. "Why are you still not accepting my apology?"

"Well hey, it's you for one." Indigo replied with a more hateful attitude. "I have no freaking idea why they let _you_ back in. Not to mention that you're probably trying to act nice for us to feel your emotion." "Will you just forget it and I'll pull it straight out of my cap." Kevin said with a comedy like tone.

"Don't you dare Kevin." Indi warned as Usagi, Minako, You-Chan, and Junior start giggling, while Danny was more concerned. "Now boys." The country boy said.

Kevin shook his head in frustration. "I swear I ain't gonna do that crap anymore. Just say I was just adopted." Star, Cody, Ami, and even Rei joined in the giggled. "If you _were_ even adopted, then why not report the police?" Indigo asked. "You _know_ their ain't no phones in the military, but these clothes of mine _are_." Kevin replied stubbornly. "Oh your clothes just come from a dumpster or something." Red replied back. "Yeah?" "YEAH!" The whole team stats bursting with laughter, except for Danny. "Indigo." He said.

"I'll say it right to your face Kevin. YOU'VE GOT DUMPSTER CLOTHES!" Indigo was starting to get fed up with ol' Military boy. Kevin was feeling the exact same way. "It's better than having dumpster HAIRDEW!" "YEAH?!" Danny started to interfere but he was still calm. "BOY STOP!" "Well, _he_ started it." Kevin replied, which caused Indigo to get red with anger. "I DID NOT, _HE_ started it." Danny was still calm. "Will both of you cut that out? You're acting like children." Danny thought.

* * *

 **Confessional: Danny.**

Danny: I don't think I like _either_ of those two.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Actually, Makoto told me that when they argue, they get closer to each other." Usagi jumped in. "HEY!" Both Kevin and Indigo disagree with Usagi's theory. "You know she's right." Rei whispered in Kevin's ear. "Not now Babe." Immediantly Kevin froze with a red face, as all the others gasp and looked at him in shock. Rei was especially surprised that she slightly blushed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Kevin.**

Kevin: (Lightly slapping his forehead.) Why... did I say...….. Babe... to... that...…alright I admit. Rei's hot.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

As night falls, the nebulas knew that they had to go. Before leaving, Rei gave Usagi, Minako, Ami, and You-Chan one last hug before they continue on their game. "I wish the four of you good luck. And Usagi, I accept your apology. I really should've apologized for all those actions I did." Rei confessed. "And I accept you're apology to Mr. Campbell. What ever the costs, don't make Usagi into a cry baby." She shook the Young man's hand to which he and Usagi glared at her. "Reeei." Preston didn't want Rei to act up again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Usagi good luck and keep at it in challenges" She said in worry. "Aw thanks Rei, and I accept your apology too." She replied sweetly.

Once the blue team got home, the white finally got done, and it was time for bed. So Emily lead them to the dorms. They were all joyed of the wonderfully decorated place. The walls where sapphire blue. There was a kitchen, a living room with a TV, and a coach and chair. And there was even an outdoor hot tub. "Oh my gosh, guy we're in heaven." Star said in pure excitement.

* * *

 **Confessional: Star Butterfly.**

Star: This host may be very young, but he really outdid himself on this mansion.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Both of the team's bedrooms had their color of wall, bedsheets, and floormat. There were 8 bunkbeds in all. "I'll take top." Bluey said raising his arms. "I call the bottom, second-level, under bunk." Branden said joining Bluey. "Mine." Both Robyn and Van said at the same time. Robyn pointed at the top, and Van the bottom.

Meanwhile at the Nebulas bedroom. "I'm not sleeping next to child-hater." Indigo said crossing his arms. "Well I'm not sleeping next to Deadpool." You-Chan said rolling their eyes. "Ok, ok, I got 15 straws, 8 short, 7 long." Danny said pulling different colored straws out of his cowboy hat. "Long ones is the top, short ones the bottom. Shortest of them ALL gets _two_ bunks." "Sounds fair enough." Gwen said as everyone took a brush from Danny's hand.

"Yes, top bunk." Usagi cheered. "I got bottom, I call Usagi." You-Chan said as they both ran to their bunks. "I call You-Chan right back." Usagi replied.

"I got bottom. Gwen." Cody asked. "I got top, sure." Gwen replied.

The rest of the bunks went like this. Left is top and right is bottom. Danny and Indigo. Minako and Ami, Star and Junior, Randy and Gonzalez, Kevin and Chet, leaving Deadpool with both bunks.

The next day. Both teams stood in front of Preston. "You're first _Actual_ challenge, is the same thing as last time. But this time, you ALL have to do it." The teams all looked at each other in disbelief. "Everyone line up. But since Coach and Usagi were chosen for the reward challenge. They will go first.

The comets line up in this order: Coach in first, then Bluey, Wolfy, The Delightful Children from Down the lane, Van, Branden, Jessica, Shantae, Stocking, Doopie, Robyn, Johnny, Samantha, Spud, and Pinkie Pie in the rear end.

The nebulas line up in this order: Usagi in first, then Minako, then Ami, You-Chan, Kevin, Danny, Gonzales, Cody, Gwen, Star, Chet, Randy, Junior, Indigo, and Deadpool in the rear end.

"Alright ready? GO!" And they were off. Although Coach didn't trip like last time, Usagi was still pretty fast and was in the lead.

* * *

 **Confessional: Minako.**

Minako: Wow, since when did Usagi get so fit and fast. I already love her so much right now.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Mina, go for it." Usagi high fived her best friend Minako and off she went. Coach wasn't far behind. "Go get em Blues." Coach high-fived Bluey and he followed Minako, which he secretly has a small crush on.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bluey.**

Bluey: (Sigh) Minako. No one's as beautiful as her. Her blonde hair, her bright blue sparkly eyes. And her humongous heart.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Minako was fast, but Bluey was as fast as her. They high fived their fellow teammates and walk off to their already competed players. It was two blue heads against each other. Ami and Wolfy. They were both the same speed and high fived their next teammate at the same time.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wolfy.**

Wolfy: You know for the a sweet youngling. The vie-uh I mean You-Chan (Giggles) is actually fast.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Wolfy wasn't lying, You-Chan was as fast as Usagi, but The Delightful Children from down the lane were at a disadvantage cause they were five people and it was hard for them to jump together. "Kevin, it's your turn, good luck." You-Chan said giving Kevin a high-five signifying his turn. Kevin smiled knowing there was someone actually having hopes for him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Kevin.**

Kevin: You-Chan is just so soft-hearted. They care for everybody just like their Usagi's own child. Won't even get started on that brat known as Chibi-Usa. I'm not saying I the kids this season. I changed completely, okay?

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Kevin ran right past The Delightful Children when they got their last jump to the green line. Danny was on a role, same goes with Van.

* * *

 **Confessional: Van**

Van: Man, those guys are [Beeeeep] fast. We're already guaranteed to lose. And I already know who to blame.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

But, Van was faster than Danny. Branden was next. This could be the comets chance to catch up. Both Branden and Danny finished at the same time. Next were the two survivor castaways Jessica and Gonzalez. Both women finish at the same time. Same goes with Cody and Shantae, Gwen and Stocking, Doopie and Star, but things took a turn with Robyn and Chet, where Robyn was very fit and fast.

* * *

 **Confessional: Robyn.**

Robyn: Alight baby, this is our chance to shine. Those nebulas are gonna be sorry they double crossed us.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Randy wasn't doing any better against Johnny. When it was Junior's turn, she was against her crush Samantha. They both finished at the same time, meaning it was between Spud and Indigo. Indigo started tripping. "Yo why is you're name Indigo anyway? In fact, why did the creator even name you Indigo? Plus, who in the world has purple eyes?" Deadpool mocked Indigo for both his character and looks, making him embarresed. You-Chan started getting angry ready to throw a breakdown.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody.**

Cody: I know Indigo's clumsy, but Deadpool was making him worse. In fact, he's worse than Aria.

 **End Confessional**

* * *

Thanks to Deadpool's mocking and Indigo's clumsiness, Spud and Pinkie Pie finished first, giving the comets the victory. They cheered in success.

Preston clapped. "Congrats Clashing Comets, you're all safe for another 2 days. Nebulas, I'm sorry but one is going home. However you guys won't be deciding. I will." Both teams gasp in surprise. "That's right, we're doing this Hell's Kitchen style. Usagi, you were by far the best at this challenge. So you are the best of the worst. I want you to nominate 2 people from your team to be up for elimination. And I'll decide which of those two will be the first one going home in season 2. See you in about 30 minutes."

Usagi smiled knowing she's actually the best of the worst. But nervous knowing she has to nominate 2 of her team up for elimination.

* * *

 **Confessional: Usagi.**

Usagi: Being the best on my team feels so joyful. But also emotional. I have two pick two people to leave. (Get a tear in her eye.) I don't want to be mean to anyone. (Starts wailing.)

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The nebulas were all sitting together helping Usagi decide who's at risk. "Alright, I don't want to be mean to anyone of you. But I have to make a decision." Usagi said in worry. "Hey, if anyone, you should pick yourself." Deadpool replied making Usagi wail as Minako hugs her in comfort. You-Chan starts getting angry. "Cause you're too much of a crybaby. But why on Earth would the writer of this story have you win this challenge. Is he secretly in love with you. Is he in a relationshi-" Deadpool was cut by You-Chan who had finally snapped. "DEADPOOL WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP." You-Chan yelled at the top of their lungs as their face turns red.

* * *

 **Confessional: Junior.**

Junior: Oh boy, this is gonna get ugly.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Well, viewe-" Deadpool was cut yet again when You-Chan climbed on the coach and slapped him hard. "DON'T EVER CALL ME VIEWER AGAIN." They continued yelling. The rest of the nebulas were in a state of shock.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gwen.**

Gwen: (Shakes) Ok, for a young kid, You-Chan is actually pretty scary.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"If anybody here deserves to go, it's YOU. It was YOUR fault we lost." You-Chan angerly said as tears began rolling down their cheeks. "Kiddo, take it easy." Kevin putted his hands on You-Chan's shoulders. "Y-You don't get it Kev. He-he." You-Chan was cut off when Usagi putted a finger on their lip. "Darling, it's ok." You-Chan took a deep breath and gave Kevin a hug, which he was at first surprised but then smiled, and hugged them back.

* * *

 **Confessional: Kevin**

Kevin: I just got a hug from one of the smartest and kindest ones on this team. Could we actually be friends. I never had actual friends in my life.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Feeling better kiddo?" Kevin asked wiping away You-Chan's tears. Usagi stepped in and gave them a hug as well. "Kevin, I thought you hate kids." Indigo's mind was blank from what he saw. "Hey, he sure does. He." Deadpool was cut off one more time by Ami. "Deadpool stop. You-Chan's right, you do deserve to go." "Ok who else then?" Star asked. "Well, the only other person I could think of is Indi." Cody suggested. Indigo didn't say a word, but looked at him feeling that he was gonna attack him.

* * *

A few minutes later, when nighttime came once again. The comets all sat on the winning team peanut gallery. Knowing that they were safe. The nebulas walked toward the awaiting Preston.

"Usagi, who's your first nominee and why?" Preston asked in curiosity. "Preston, my first choice is Deadpool." She said. Deadpool didn't say or do anything. It's like he's a statue. "He was doing nothing but torturing my dear little friend Sailor You-Chan. We all can do better without him." She continued gently rubbing You-Chan's hair. "Hmm, second nominee and why?" Preston said with a hand on his chin.

"Second nominee...….

...

...

...

...

…

…is Indigo." "W-What?" Indigo looked over at Usagi in complete shock and wide open eyes. "In today's challenge, it looked like he showed a lack of energy. No hard feelings." Preston nodded. "Indigo and Deadpool, step forward please." With that said. Both reds went infront of Preston.

"Indigo, tell me. What happened in that last challenge?" Preston asked. "Preston, I just want to tell my team I'm sorry for failing them. It was my fault we lost. I couldn't keep my balance at all today." Indigo explained in depression.

"Deadpool, honestly tell me why you think you should stay." Preston said turning to Deadpool. "Vi-You-Chan said I sabotaged the team. All I got to say." Nobody else said anything.

"Indigo and Deadpool." The young host said pointing to the two reds. "Both of you could've done better. My decision is...….."

It cuts to Indigo's nervous face as it flashes to when he kept on tripping and falling over tons of hurdles.

It then cuts to a not so nervous more like emotionless Deadpool as it flashes to him annoying You-Chan non stop until they yelled at him.

...

...

...

...

...

"Deadpool, come here." Indigo sighed in relief while You-Chan smiles big. Kevin playfully and softly punches them in the arm. "Yo, thanks kiddo." He said. "No, thank you Kevin." Looks like Kevin and You-Chan have began a friendship. Deadpool still not showing any feelings walks up to Preston.

"Listen buddy, I actually had high hopes for you. But, after seeing all the crap you did toward your teammates, _mainly_ on You-Chan, I actually don't see you winning anymore." Preston was very disappointed at one of his "favorite heroes." "It's time to say goodbye, give me your buff." Deadpool took of his buff from his mouth and threw it in Preston's face and playfully ran off.

"What's his problem?" Bluey asked in confusion. Wolfy, who was sitting next to him, replied with a shrug.

 **Deadpool's final words** : Deadpool was walking down the walk of shame which contained pictures of all 30 players and a big red door at the end. "Boo Hoo, kicked first out, or first kicked out. You know, those guys don't know they made a mistake. After all I did for the young kid which will be joining me shortly." Deadpool explains in a sarcastic tone as he walks out the door. The camera fades out and flashes to Deadpool standing infront of the front door with his arms crossed. "This show is gonna get very bad reviews none the less without me, and those bland, mary sues."

It then cuts to Preston taking the buff out of his face in disgust. "Indigo, you're safe by a long shot red." The redhead nodded and went back in line.

* * *

 **Confessional: Indigo.**

Indigo: Man... this game just got more intense by the minute.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Everyone head to bed. We have a BIG day ahead of us tomorrow." Both team marched back to the dorms.

* * *

 **Confessional: Johnny.**

Johnny: You know, it's actually quite a shame they got rid of Deadpool. He would have made things more interesting. He he, if you know what I mean. Johnny smiles evilly.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

It cuts to the Nebulas, with You-Chan tearfully hugging Usagi knowing that they were finally free of Deadpool's torment. Usagi smiled and kissed their forehead while putting a hand on their blush red cheek.

* * *

 **Confessional: You-Chan.**

You-Chan: Thank goodness that freak is gone. I don't have to be bothered like that again. Plus Kevin seems to have a change of heart. I don't know why or how.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Preston: Don't get me wrong, I only like Deadpool for his fourth wall breaking. But in this show, all he does is torturing You-Chan.

Preston then pushes the button below Deadpool's picture as well as pictures of the others around his. His was in between Danny's and Doopie's picture. His picture then burns to flames.

* * *

Next time on Total Preston Drama. History will soon be made.

"What happened?" Gwen asked in shock. "I don't know." You-Chan tearfully replied.

For the very first time ever, You-Chan makes a very big mistake. "Poor You-Chan." Sailor Moon said in worry.

Will this mistake cause them to lose their popularity, or even their chances of winning? "I really thought they were smarter than _that_." Chet commented.

Find out next time on Total... Preston... Drama.

 **I'm sorry to all you Sailor Mars fans, but she is hands down my least favorite Sailor Scout because I sometimes feel she's no hero, but a jerk to Usagi, just sometimes, especially when she took her moo** **n stick. Worst of all, she never apologized, so I want her to feel her own medicine. I'm really sorry. At least I made up for it by making her apologize just this once.**

 **Note: I didn't mention this last chapter, but Branden is pretty redundant, which means he loves to repeat himself, ALOT, MANY TIMES, MOST OFTEN.**

 **Don't forget to review and vote in my profile poll on who you think will win.**


	5. Episode 3 He did NOT just say that

**Last Time on Total Preston Drama.**

 **30 contestants move in to a mansion owned by Preston Campbell himself for the second season in order to win one million dollars.**

 **Doopie: This is gonna be a dream season.**

 **In the first reward challenge, Usagi, used to be clumsy, actually improved and won for her team.**

 **Usagi: Oh my gosh. I won for my team.**

 **However, unexpectedly, Preston, the nice host, turned critical when she made Sailor Moon slap her friend Rei.**

 **Gwen: Preston _is_ Chris McClain.**

 **But thankfully he made up for it for dinner. But can't say the same for new rivals Kevin and Indigo.**

 **Indigo: YOU'VE GOT DUMPSTER CLOTHES!**

 **Kevin: Better than dumpster HAIRDEW!**

 **Danny: I don't think I like _either_ of those two.**

 **At the immunity challenge. Usagi and the other 3 scouts flawlessly succeeded.**

 **However, Thanks to Deadpool, Indigo lost for his team.**

 **This caused You-Chan to finally snap.**

 **You-Chan: DON'T EVER CALL ME VIEWER AGAIN!**

 **In the end, it was...**

 **Preston: Deadpool, it's time to say goodbye.**

 **Who was the first one to say goodbye to his dreams of winning $1,000,000 on Total Preston Drama.**

* * *

(The Intro Plays.)

The shot goes to the Blue Neptune Nebulas sitting in their bedroom. Already in their pajamas.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gwen.**

Gwen: Losing Deadpool was actually a good thing. Cause the vi- I mean You-Chan, which I'm shocked is actually a contestant in this show, would throw another temper tantrum if he stayed any longer.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

You-Chan, who was covered up in their bottom bunk, looked at some of the others and noticed their earrings. Mainly Usagi's white ones, Minako's orange, and Ami's blue. "Can I ask a question please?" They asked.

"Sure sweet pea. What is it?" Usagi replied smiling and playfully rubbing You-Chan's hair. "This might sound crazy. But can anyone give me some earings?" The rest of the nebulas all stopped and looked at You-Chan at either shock, or confusion. But Kevin smiled. "Let's do it." You-Chan gasp. "REALLY? You'd really do that?" They asked in pure excitement while hopping. "Heh, course. I already learned to pierce my ears, look." Kevin moves his hair out of his left ear revealing new black crystal earrings that were now dangling.

"Wow, those look like the ones the Black Moon Clan wore to teleport." Ami said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Kevin.**

Kevin: Heh, Black Moon Clan. Or the Negamoon Family. You know I've always admired Esmeraude, and those four Specter Sisters, as they all reformed. But I always did, and always _will_ hate Crimson Rubeus. No need to ask why.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"I know exactly the right kind of earrings you need kiddo." Kevin said taking their hand and helping them up. "Into the bathroom. And don't worry, it won't hurt a bit."

* * *

 **Confessional: Indigo**

Indigo: Kevin was never this nice last season. Not.. one... BIT. I've got my eyes on him at all times. Just to make sure he's not faking.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

When Kevin and You-Chan exited the bathroom. You-Chan was now wearing Swarovski Element Crystal earrings. One was pink and the other was blue. The other Nebulas gather around to see the beautiful new upgrade to You-Chan.

"Oh my goodness. Kid, you got _crystal_ earrings. Nice!" Cody was the first to compliment on You-Chan's new earrings which made them smile. "Yeah, those things are _soooooo_ you." Star said touching the youngling's left earring making it dangle. Gonzales pushed Star out of her way and gave out a big smile. "You look so grown up chip." Gonzales complimented as well. "You really do. You look just like a mature teenager like most of the rest of us." Gwen added.

"I am so jealous at your earrings darling." Usagi said. "I think we're ALL jealous." Minako added which made most of the others laugh. "Ugh, I'm more than jealous" Junior said in distress. "I wish I had earrings too." Kevin putted an arm around the young man's neck. "No worries champ, I'll have a special surprise for you by tomorrow." He said which made Junior sigh in relief.

* * *

 **Confessional: Junior.**

Junior: I'm actually starting to get used to this "new" Kevin. Normally he's all grouchy and hateful. But now he's like goofy and entertaining. I do hope he's not manipulating us thou.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

It cuts to the comets in their pajamas talking.

* * *

 **Confessional: Robyn.**

Robyn: I was a _little_ bit surprised about Pres getting rid of Deadpool so soon. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against him. I've seen his movie, and I've played his game, but it's _his_ choice. But boy, does that man have a thing for torturing that gender-neutral slugger.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Honestly. I'm not that surprised, shocked, or bewildered about what happened last night." Branden commented. "I haven't even heard of Deadpool at all to be honest." Bluey added.

"Then why are we even talking about him?" Johnny asked. The team all looked at him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Wolfy.**

Wolfy: Johnny sure does have a nasty attitude. He doesn't even care anything.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The next morning, both teams got dressed and met Preston at the hall where he was standing in between 2 large barber like chairs with cabinets with makeup on top of each one.

"Good Morning all of you, let's get to today's reward challenge." He announced.

* * *

 **Confessional: Doopie**

Doopie: So what shenanigans does good old, well young(giggles) Preston have for us today?"

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"For today's reward challenge, we'll need one girl from each team." Gwen and Jessica both rose their hands before anybody else could.

"It's a makeover challenge." Gwen just held her head down in shame, while Jessica squealed in excitement.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gwen.**

Gwen: Ugh, I'm gonna hate myself tomorrow.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

So what's gonna happen is... you guys will have to give these girls makeover. You know the drill, which ever team does the best will win the reward. But before we do that, teams huddle up for strategy.

After they got up their strategy "GO." They were off.

Then, A few minutes later, the unexpected happened. You-Chan suddenly tripped and rubbed the lipstick across the goth girl's face. They were thankfully saved by Usagi who helped them back on to their feet.

"What happened?" Gwen panicked causing You-Chan to tear up in embarrassment. "I-I don't know." The youngling covered their flushed red tearing face.

* * *

 **Confessional: You-Chan.**

You-Chan: (Covering their face)… Oh No. This isn't good.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

 **Confessional: Usagi.**

Usagi: I can't believe You-Chan tripped, but that lipstick on Gwen's face looked kinda funny. (Starts to laugh then covers her mouth.) Sorry, not trying to be mean.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The rest of the team we're shocked and got into a hubbub until.. "Time's up!" Preston called out. The comets stopped what they were doing, but the nebulas were still mind blown.

"Well, unexpectedly, the Comets win." The comets cheered in victory. "As your reward, Jen has arranged you a free pass at the beauty salon." Most of the girls squealed, while some of the boys grunted. "Go get ready." And so they did.

Preston then looks over at the nebulas. "Wow, Nebulas, what a shocking lost. For your punishment, you will have to give the dorm a good makeover. But that's not all. You will also get a challenge punishment when the comets get back." The blue team all groan and sigh in defeat. "Go to it." Preston commanded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gonzalez.**

Gonzalez: So, we lost, thanks to an unexpected somebody. But hey, what do I have to judge?

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Little known to Preston, one of Total Preston's original contestants is a regular to the beauty salon. Turning his back with hair spray in his hand was none other than...

"Hey hey, what's happening Preston Campbell." Jen's race partner Tom said with a smile.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bluey.**

Bluey: When we went in, and we saw my old friend Tom from last season. I was like, "I'm about to faint right now."

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Doopie gave her old friend a hug. Preston's face turned pale in shock. "Good to see you." Tom said giving Preston a hug which the young host accepted.

"I had no idea you worked here." Preston told the tall handsome man. "Oh I do. Would you like me to pamper you contestants?" He asked kindly. "Of course." He agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Sammy.**

Sammy: Getting pampered by an old friend from last season is my kind of reward.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Personally I hope all those Nebulas get out before the merge cause their all stupid." Johnny said. All the comets heard his rude comment.

* * *

 **Confessional: Delightful Children from down the lane.**

Delightful Children: He did not just say that out loud. We're surprised Preston didn't hear it.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Johnny. That was just nasty." Shantae glared at Johnny as well as most of the others. "I agree, that was even worse than my sister Amy." Samantha pointed out.

* * *

 **Confessional: Shantae.**

Shantae: Johnny in my opinion is as rude as my rival Risky Boots. He's selfish, uncaring, and no respect. I wouldn't surprise if he gets eliminated next.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

While the Comets are enjoying their time in the hot tub without Johnny. Back at the mansion, one Nebula is continuing to feel ashamed of their performance. You-Chan was seen curled up into a ball sobbing on the bed.

Gwen came into the room and sat next to them on the right. "You-Chan, are you ok kiddo?" The goth girl asked. "No, no I'm not." the emotional You-Chan replied.

Gwen then puts an arm around the kid's neck. "It's not your fault we lost. It's mine." She said with a frown feeling the kid's pain. "No, it's completely mine." They wouldn't stop putting the blame on themselves. They never made such a mistake before in their life.

Gwen took out a tissue and started to wipe away You-Chan's tears. "Kiddo, we all make mistakes." The gender-neutral child looked up at Gwen's face. "Really?" They asked. "Oh yeah, oh yeah!" She repeated "Come on. It'll be ok."

* * *

 **Confessional: You-Chan.**

You-Chan: Gwen's right, well all make mistakes. I think I made a few other mistakes before. But I can't tell what they were.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

As soon as Gwen and You-Chan got back down to help their team, Usagi gives them a comforting hug, plus the Comets come back. Wolfy looked at You-Chan with a wink, which made them sadly smile slightly

* * *

 **Confessional: Wolfy.**

Wolfy: You-Chan really looks sad knowing that they made the team lose the reward challenge. Even though we're on opposite teams, I'm not gonna brag at all. I feel so bad for them.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Immediately after the blue team got finished cleaning, Preston called both teams up for the immunity challenge. He turns to the exhausted blue team.

"Nebulas, remember when I said there's gonna be another punishment involving the challenge?" Preston asked which the blue team nodded as a yes. "Well, You guys will have to choose a boy." The girls all got shocked with actual excitement, while the boys all gasp. "Indi, since you were nominated last time. Come sit on the chair." Indigo hid his red face in embarrassment knowing he already looks a little girly with long red hair. The others especially Kevin start laughing.

* * *

 **Confessional: Indigo.**

Indigo: Nebulas...…. You're gonna pay,...for letting this happen to me.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Indigo comes and sits on the chair. The others on his own team just keep on laughing, as Jessica came back to her seat before.

* * *

 **Confessional: Jessica.**

Jessica: Preston making a boy put make up on is sure to give smiles all on our own team. Plus we already got the upper hand.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"Ready?" Preston asked both teams now ready.

"GO!"

And so they were off.

All was going well, the comets we're doing fine like before. But for the Nebulas, You-Chan was given help from their good friend, Usagi.

* * *

 **Confessional: Usagi.**

Usagi: No way was I gonna let poor sweet little You-Chan make the same mistake. Besides, I tried on make up myself for a contest. But I never did it again sadly. (Giggles)

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Chet decided to just sit this one out. "Come on Chet, pitch in with us to make Indi beautiful." Kevin said. Chet just replied with. "No way man, why would I help. It's a waist of my time." The team looked at him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chet**

Chet: So what if I complain? I used to do it all the time with Lorenzo. Why can't I do it with other people?

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"And Done." The challenge was over. Preston looked at both teams "work of art." "Nebulas, why wasn't Chet helping?" Preston asked. "He didn't want to help Campbell." Star replied.

Preston turned his attention to Chet. "Big boy, you know the rules, in challenges, everyone on a team must work together, and you didn't follow them, so your team clearly lost." The team all stare at Chet for their loss. "Neptune Nebulas, I can't really say there was a best of the worst of you in this challenge, cause let's be honest, you weren't in the game anymore.

* * *

 **Confessional: Danny**

Danny: Losing two immunity challenges twice in a row and twice on the very same challenge, it...it sucks man.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

"So y'all, what might our game strategy be?" Danny asked playing with his mustache.

"To be honest country boy. I don't really know." Kevin replied.

"Well, I don't wanna be rude." Star jumped in with a look of guilt. "But Chet did have quite the attitude." Chet immediately crossed his arms with a grouchy look on his face.

"I can't really argue with the young lady dude." Cody joined Star's side. "By the way you treated most of us on that challenge."

"That's pretty messed up pal." Randy agreed.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chet.**

Chet: All these guys are just putting the blame on me. They're ALL stupid.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

 **Confessional: Star Butterfly.**

Star: Well, we already know Chet is our nominee for his attitude. But we still can piece together our second. Even though we've been getting to know each other for a short period of time. This is so hard.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

That night. The clashing comets were back on the winning seats. As the Neptune nebulas were about to lose their second member. Anything can happen on Preston's reality show.

"Welcome back nebulas. Boy do I feel bad for you guys. But a game's a game. Since there was no MVP today, I will call on two random people and they will call out 1 nominee each. Remember, it can be from either and/or both the reward and immunity challenges. Danny, who's the first nominee and why?"

"Sir, we all agreed to nominate Chet." He said which Chet held his head down. "Due to the fact that he gets so upset about the simplest things, we all think we can do better without him."

"Very well. Gonzalez, if you had to pick any nominee, who would it be?" Preston asked.

"Well Preston. My nominee is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..You-Chan."

You-Chan held their head down as well, as the others were in shock. "Look, we all love them. **I** do really love them, but in the reward challenge, they weren't really focused."

"I see, Chet and You-Chan, please step forward." Both nominees step forward toward the host.

"Chet. Why should you say in this game?" Preston asked. "I don't think I should be nominated at all." Chet pouted. "These guys don't know who their messing with."

Preston got a little confused. "Are you sure this team REALLY needs you?" "Yes they do." Chet replied.

The host turned to the younger nominee. "You-Chan, do _you_ feel like you deserve to be nominated tonight?" "Y-yes sir." The female voice said. "I truly deserve to me nominated for messing up on the reward challenge." The male added. Most of the nebulas were sadden. Preston thought You-Chan was far more reasonable.

"Big decision..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Chet." The bigger nominee nodded his head with a frown on his face. "You're going tonight, one very simple reason. You're a bully, and you turned your back on your team thanks to your incompetence." Chet nodded again. "Give me your buff, you're out of the game." Chet then takes off his buff from his head, hands it to Preston and shakes his hand. "Sorry sir." He said before leaving then waving goodbye. The others waved and said goodbye to him as well. "Bye guys, go get em." He said before leaving through the big door.

 **Chet's final words** : Chet was walking down the walk of shame which contained pictures of all 30 players and a big red door at the end. However, Deadpool's picture was black and white due to being eliminated first. "Pfft. Whatever, I hate this show anyway. It's for babies. The host is too nice, well except for making one of our own team slap someone else." Chet says as he walks out the door. The camera fades out and flashes to Chet standing infront of the front door with his arms crossed. "Lorenzo, brother, I'm coming back to see you bud."

* * *

It cuts to You-Chan still nervous knowing they would have gone home instead. "You-Chan, I know deep down inside, you can fight back. You just made a little honest mistake. It's not a big deal. Back in line please." The youngling then walked back to their team and got a comfort hug by Usagi and Kevin. "You are growing up. I just know you can improve. Alright, have a goodnight."

Gonzalez felt a little guilty about her decision nominating You-Chan.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gonzalez**

Gonzalez: I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I'm just being a strategist. I'm gonna make up for my mistake in Survivor. Even if it means nominating a friend.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

It cuts to the comets getting up and heading back to the dorms with the nebulas.

* * *

 **Confessional: Pinkie Pie.**

Pinkie Pie: (Reading a book) This makes no sence, this "You-Chan" character is said to be smart. (points in the book showing a picture of the viewer from the Blue's Clues episode Art Appreciation) I guess the shows have lied to us all.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

The nebulas were still comforting You-Chan, telling them that everything will be alright.

* * *

 **Confessional: Minako.**

Minako: Poor, poor You-Chan. Their first mistake caused them to have pressure. It's alright sweetie, it's not your fault. Not at all.

 **End Confessional.**

* * *

Preston: When I first saw Chet enter this mansion. I thought he would be coming in like a fierce gorilla. But tonight, well let's just say, he's more of a pussy cat.

Preston then pushes the button below Chet's picture as well as pictures of the others around his. His was in between Branden's and Coach's picture. His picture then burns to flames.

* * *

Next time on Total Preston Drama. Is when Preston... gets... mad.

Preston: You. Did. WHAT?

Branden: Already creeped out, scared, frightened by this new anger.

Reason, one member of the comets pushed the limit.

Wolfy: Oh no. Why would he say that.

It even goes so far the unthinkable happens.

Cody: Did not see that one coming.

Find out who made Preston go over the edge..

Preston: I've had ENOUGH, GET OUT!

In the next dramatic episode of Total...Preston...Drama.


End file.
